Nothing Could Come between us
by Hime-Devine
Summary: ‘Nothing could come between us.’ Set after TP Artemis muttered those words in a private conversation during TP because of the kiss. But do they really think that?Pairing is Artmeis x Holly. Reviews equal more love and more story lol.
1. Summer fun

Title: Nothing could come between us

Fandom: Artemis Fowl

Pairing: Artemis x Holly

Rating: T, subject to change

Summary: 'Nothing could come between us.' Artemis muttered those words in a private conversation during TP because of the kiss. But do they really think that?

NOTE: I do not own Artemis Fowl nor the characters. If I did there would be Holly and Artylits running around and they'd be doin' it like jackrabbits. But I digress. Both are a little OC and I don't want any little creepers to come after me for it. My fic my rules. Anyway, enjoy the show… er… text.

He slowly sifted his hand through the sand, watching the grains as they seemed to melt through his fingers and back onto the beach. He wasn't there for fun, oh no. He tilted the sunglasses to watch the form run through the sand. Of course they had a private beach, the five mile wide beach had belonged to the Fowl Family for many generations and of course, had its use from time to time. Almost smiling, he watched the fairy move from place to place, chasing little crabs, or even hopping into the water for a quick dip before coming back out, complaining a little that it was too cold.

His eyes widened as she slowly made her way back to the towels and blankets umbrella that graced their 'spot.' Of course she was wearing the right swimming attire, a cute two piece that fitted to her body like Artemis would fit to her if they- _hey!_ His mind seemed to scream at him. _Don't think of Holly like that, she's a good friend. Nothing could come between us._ Artemis had the silent conversation with himself as he seemed to stare at the same page of the book. Holly didn't seem to notice till she went to grab some juice. Seeing Artemis so focused wasn't the problem. He was a little read in the cheeks, and drooling.

"Artemis. Artemis!" The fairy shook him, making him jump a little, though he was immediately back to composure, closing the book, not really caring about it now. "Yes, Holly?" He asked, looking into her face, though his body wanted him to look lower. "It's nothing." She decided to dismiss the thought as she went back to drinking her juice, smiling at the water. "It's beautiful isn't it? Even though humans can cause so much damage there are spots that make up for it." She said to him, looking back with a smile. "Will you come swimming with me?" Her matching eyes glimmered in the shade and he couldn't help deny her.

"Fowl's do not swim." He stated, watching with another very slight smile as she tugged his hand. "It's probably too cold anyway Holly. Go back in with yourself." She wanted to whimper. "But Arty~" She used his pet name perfectly. "I wanna swim with you." She said a little lower, sending a small shiver down his back. _Damn hormones_. His mind growled and he sighed and stood. "Alright then." He said, smiling as he looked down at himself. "I guess I can't, I don't want to ruin this nice outfit." He tugged a little at the pricey summer suit. "Don't worry. I had Butler pack you some trunks. And some water wings, but I don't know why." Artemis rolled his eyes and took the trunks, going to change.

Holly thought about when her feelings first developed for the human, her mind whirling with thoughts maybe it was when he consoled her after Root's passing, or when he helped her back in Russia. Or the…. She began to blush as she remembered the kiss and she had to shut her mind off. Many a time she thought about if they got together, and she could only think about how they would fight and argue, but also how they would make love or even have children. Shivers ran down her spine as she looked back to the changing room. Deciding to wait it out, she plopped on the blankets and took another drink of her juice.

"Alright, Holly. You wanna go swim?" His voice caught her and she dropped the coconut juice all over her front. The white, milky substance splashed onto her chest and down her stomach, on her legs and face. Artemis couldn't hide the red on his cheeks and it seemed Holly's cheeks got a little darker as well. "I'll wash it off in the water." She murmured, getting up and taking his hand, almost dragging him from his spot. What he witnessed was driving him crazy. Why do you think it took him so long to get out of the changing room? Thinking of yet another evil idea, he pulled her a little closer as they walked to the edge of the water. She blushed again, looking away. As their toes touched, she felt herself get picked up.

And thrown into the water. Crying until her head finally went under she could hear someone come into the water with her, pulling her up. Artemis grinned this time, making butterflies fill her chest. She wanted to kiss him, but in her mind the voice rang after last time. _"Nothing could come between us."_ What about love, Artemis, her mind said fondly as they swam together.


	2. Something New

Chappy two, little munchkins.

Please note I do not own Artemis Fowl. If I did, Holly would be working at McDonalds and Butler would always be singing show tunes.

C:

Tap, tap, tap. The tapping sound she heard was driving her crazy. It was normal for her to hear it but by Frond it was annoying. She ran her hands through her hair again, looking at to clock. They had seemed to make it a tradition. Call at five her time, meet at seven on the surface and see what they could do. They weren't busy really, Holly and Section Eight were going just fine and Artemis, though he had his little 'jobs' with the twins he was a normal twenty-year-old man. Despite the fact he was actually only seventeen, though his eighteenth birthday was rolling around.

As the digital clock finally rolled to 16:00, she watched the little head set buzz, along with a little jingle she attached to it. Hey, what's a phone with out ring tones? She slid it over her pointed ears and clicked the answer switch. "Hey Arty." She smiled softly, seeing his face in the projected screen. "Hey yourself. I was wondering if you'd like to go see a movie, actually. There's one I'd think you'd like to see." He showed her the poster, smirking a little at the title. "Very clever Artemis. You really think I'd like to see that chick flick." She laughed and shook her head.

"Yeah, yeah." Artemis chuckled and smiled at her. "Did you have fun at the beach?" he asked, looking into her eyes through the hologram over at his part. Her eyes softened more and she nodded. "Foaly told me I looked darker, but he's too distracted with his baby and all." Artemis nodded, remembering when he got excited emails from the centaur telling him about the baby girl. The couple got an award and a grant – though they didn't need it- because they were helping populate the already sparse centaur race. "Alright then Holl's. How about this, there's going to be a meteor shower and I'd like you to see it with me." He smiled softly before turning back to his stoic, calm self. Holly nodded, taking a fleeting glance at the clock she nodded. "Sure, see you at the usual time?" She asked.

Artemis nodded, though he remembered something. "Oh wait. I need you to talk to Foaly. He has a present for you. From the both of us to you." He smiled and told her where he and Butler would be before hanging up. Artemis was happy on his side, Holly a little confused.

"What has that boy done this time, made a potion for me to become a human?" She said to herself as she went to check her emails once more before signing out, seeing an email from Artemis. "And take a vacation, I'm sure they won't mind." Was all that said and she grinned, taking him up on his offer before shutting off the computer and going to see the ever eccentric centaur.


	3. The Outsider

All right, I've got up to chapter six down, and such, but with school and all, I'm going to be out of commission for a bit, though chapters WILL get done. If not Frond help me when hate mail starts pouring in my inbox.

As a normal precaution, I do not own Artemis fowl. If I did, Julius would still be alive and Opal and Foaly would be married.

* * *

Holly has her jacket on by the time she got to the large room Foaly called his 'job home.' It was actually a little unused since Alisa was born, the little centaur already staring to walk, Foaly's last update over communicator called to her during her lunch break, disturbing Holly from yet another bout of life of a certain male on the surface. As she opened the door to the Operations Booth, the centaur shoved pictures into her face. "Isn't she cute! Look at her, my little Alisa." He said, pointing at the pictures. Holly smiled, already having a set at home, at her desk and she even dumped a few on Artemis and Butler.

"So you going to see your cute little Artykins?" Holly blushed deeply, muttering something about withering carrots for brains. "Aw, come now. How long have you known each other Holly? It's been what… eight or so years- give or take the time on the Colony- and you've never done anything with him?" This time Holly pulled a little the hair that stuck out from his new tinfoil hat. She remembered the kiss… and the dream…. Shaking her head vigorously she gave Foaly a line drawing growl. Foaly knew to stop and smile. "I guess you want the present then, right?" He asked, clip-clopping to a small safe. After a few turns and clicks she could hear it open. She couldn't see what was inside, but what ever it was, it was cold inside.

"Alright kiddo. I'll only tell you once before you leave. Take this in the middle of the flight. I promise it's not a drug or something. It'll give you a boost and help you and Artemis fall in love quicker so you'll get married faster." This time he dodged the well-placed smacks until she stole one of his carrots, threatening to eat it if he didn't quit it. "Alright, alright I'm sorry! Just don't hurt my carrots." She smiled and gave it back to him. "Oh yeah, I totally forgot! Here, take this." He gave her a bag. There wasn't anything hard in there, more like clothes by how soft it was. "I packed you some extra clothes since you're going to be on vacation." He said and let her out. "Alright girly. Make me proud and have some kids!"

After the resounding cry heard, everyone knew not to piss Holly off and Foaly wouldn't be able to get his coffee in the morning for a few days.

* * *

Fowl Manor

Artemis was pacing, god have mercy on our souls. His new bodyguard Juliet was watching him, sitting on the stairs with her blue jeans and tight top. "Why are you so nervous for Holly to come here? Do you have something planned for her?" Juliet's eyes widened. "Are you finally going to ask her out? Oh that's so exciting!" She either didn't see the glare or choose to ignore it, giggling as Butler came out, utterly confused at the situation. Juliet was holding her sides, giggling like a maniac and Artemis was half glaring and half thinking and well, still pacing.

"What's wrong, Master Artemis?" He asked, placing a hand on his friends shoulder. "I don't know. Something in the pit of my stomach feels off. Maybe it was that sandwich Juliet made me." Juliet giggled even more, wiping the tears from her eyes. "You didn't tell me you didn't want a wasabi and peanut butter sandwich, Artemis. I would have made you something better like strawberry jelly and pickles." Both Artemis and Butler shivered and looked down, trying not to say anything about the girl's weird tastes. Or maybe it was her sense of humor.

Sighing, another rare thing to the boy, he looked at the large grandfather clock near the door next to what looked like a pinch of salt. Well… it was actually a mix of dried salt and basil. "What is this?" Artemis asked, looking to Butler, then figured it might be Juliet. "It's for protection against evil spirits." She said, her entire expression normal. Artemis blinked and shook his head, deciding it would have to wait another few days before putting the blond into a Ward. "Oh Artemis, I forgot to mention. Minerva is going to come by to visit." Butler said and the he froze.

"When is she coming, Butler?" He asked, turning on his old friend. "In two days, why do you want to… oh," it was then that he realized Artemis was planning to have Holly over for a few more extra days that normal. "Yes, 'oh.' Prepare another guest room, Juliet. We'll be having another guest coming tomorrow." The blond nodded and left, waiting at the top of the stairs for the time to turn to six thirty. "Good luck with Holly, guys." She said as she made her way to another spare room, the one used for Minerva. On the other side from Artemis's side of the manor.

* * *

When Holly strapped herself to the seat she looked at the ever familiar controls and she couldn't help but stretch and yawn. It would take at least half an hour to get the little shuttle to the surface so she tinkered with the controls, smiling as she got it to a human music station. As she listen to music she got started, the screens telling her everything was good to go and she pressed the ignition button.

**A.N.**

**Don't shoot me because I do not remember how the shuttle works and such.**

Smiling, she used one hand for steering, the other hand fingering the zipper open to the backpack open. They were extra clothes all right, but they were human clothes. "Maybe a present for Juliet. Son of a bitch Foaly. What a cheapskate." She said to herself, watching the map. When they got to the 'half way' point, she opened the little vial and smelled it. A song had started to play, not knowing what it was. It sounded a little familiar, and she like the lyrics.

_Help me if you can  
It's just that this, this is not the way I'm wired  
So could you_

_Help me understand  
You've given in to all these  
Reckless dark desires_

Taking the vial to her lips she drank it, shivering a little as it went down her throat. She slid the now empty vial into one of the bag pockets and sat back in her seat, listening to the song.

_Lying to yourself again  
Suicidal imbecile  
Think about it, put it on the fault line  
What'll it take to get it through to you precious  
Over this. Why do you want to throw it away like this  
such a mess. I don't want to watch you._

Her eyes widened as her vision began to blur a little, and she looked around. It slowly started to get worse and she reached for the communicator, trying not to panic. In her head she was cursing Foaly and making mental notes to break two of his legs and kill Artemis.

_Disconnect and self-destruct one bullet at a time  
What's your rush now, everyone will have his day to die_

_Medicated, drama queen, picture perfect, numb belligerence  
Narcissistic, drama queen, craving fame and all its decadence_

She realized then that the com was broken as everything started to go black.

_Damn radio and its stupid symbolism._

Blue and hazel eyes shot open and she sat up, looking around. Sun blared and hurt her eyes a little and she turned the other way. She could see closet doors, a desk and a few computers. Looking down, her breasts were larger than normal. She touched them, to see if they were real, and she could feel the pressure from her finger tips .She looked at her fingers. They were long, nut brown with half-inch nails. Her eyes widened and she got up, feeling her feet touch the floor when she sat at the edge of the bed. Looking down, she had long, smooth legs. And no clothes on. Rushing to the first mirror she could find, she looked into it.

She was human with long wavy auburn hair. Her eyes were the same, one ice blue and the other a warm, calm hazel. She had a soft heart shape face and soft features. She was human… she was human.

"Artemis Fowl I'm going to strangle you."


	4. try

Since I haven't updated in a while I guess I should get a little punishment. And I did, my school schedule was all messed up and I got sick. So here is chapter Four, I hope you like it!

Oh yeah, I don't own Artemis Fowl. If I did, Minerva would be a flamboyant gay boy that hooked up with Trouble and or Foaly.

UPDATE:

I am so so sorry! I accidentally uploaded the wrong chapter and gave you guys another view of the SAME THING. Shame on me for forgetting. Please for give me and the length of the story. It sucks, I know.

* * *

"Artemis Fowl who the hell do you think you are!" Holly tried to lunge at Artemis, growling at the male. "I can't believe you!" Juliet held her back, trying to calm the raging human. Artemis didn't say anything, looking away. Holly snarled, her mind over ruling her heart and she broke free from Juliet, punching the male straight in the jaw. "I hate you Artemis Fowl." Butler and Juliet dragged her away back into her room. Artemis felt his heart begin to break. Holly hated him?

His mind raced with thoughts. If Holly hated him, then this whole trip would have been a mistake and then he'd never be able to live with himself if she found out his true feelings. He paced, oh god he paced, trying not to think about what happed if Holly had found out. Would she laugh, make fun of him, or feel angry and hate him. He shook his head and went up the main stairs, taking a left instead of the normal right.

Holly was arguing with Juliet. "I mean, I would have said yes if he wanted me to try something, I'm all for helping him out, but to have me come here and to drug me and trick me?" She threw one of the pillows on the bed. Juliet wanted to tell her everything and make her feel better, but like Artemis, she didn't know how the elf turned human would react. Juliet did the only thing she could think of, wrapping her arms around her friend. Holly was surprised but soon calmed down, almost cuddling into her.

"I know, how about later we'll go shopping for clothes. I know you won't fit into most of mine, your boobs are too big." Juliet laughed softly and Holly blushed. "It feels really weird, I'm not used to it." She said, looking down at herself. Holly did try to strangle Artemis, naked as the day she was born, and Juliet swooped in and gave her the clothes Foaly had given her. There was no bra, and panties had been borrowed from Juliet. The top was light and airy, a dark green and the pants were dark denim.

Soon though, Holly agreed to the little shopping trip and they went down for lunch. Giggling like girls, Holly and Juliet were holding hands as they went down the stairs. They let each other go as the twins went to them, tugging Juliet's hand and looking at Holly with quizzical eyes. "This is Holly, boys. Artemis's friend." She smirked at her friend, making the other blush and roll her eyes. They sat at the table, Butler finishing making their sandwiches and were setting them on the table, helping the boys into their seats. They babbled to each other and Holly could only guess they were just being little kids, though she could be gone.

"Hey, where's Artemis?" Holly asked suddenly, making the two Butler's turn and look at her. "I haven't seen him since you punched him." Butler said, sitting with them. Holly bit her lip. "Don't worry Holly, Artemis disappears all the time."


End file.
